The Proposal
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Mimi is ready to get married, and so is Roger, but when Roger plans a surprise for Mimi, will it back fire? All Conon couples. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

Everyone was gathered around the loft one night, Roger and Mimi on the couch, Collins and Angel curled up in a chair, Mark on the other ratty chair, while Joanne sat on the ground with Maureen's sleeping head on her lap.

Roger then snorted. "You know Joanne, I'm still surprised you got Maureen to actually marry you."

Collins chuckled. "Yeah you definitely should be rewarded a medal or something."

Joanne smirked as she looked down at her wife's sleeping figure. "Maureen is my medal."

Mimi and Angel both exchanged glances of admiration.

"You two are cute together." Mimi said. "I'm happy for you. Even if it did take Maureen forever to commit."

"I know Maureen is cute eh?" Joanne said as she tucked a stray hair behind Maureen's ear.

Angel beamed with delight. "Not as cute as Collins, but she is cute. Look how peaceful she looks while sleeping."

Roger laughed. "I know, that drool dangling from her mouth, and onto Joanne's knee…oh man does it make me want Maureen." He added sarcastically.

Joanne smirked and shrugged. "I don't mind, we kiss so a little bit of drool on my pants wont hurt me."

"Way to be a women Joanne!" Collins laughed.

"I just can't believe Maureen is a wife…" Mark stated, his eyes on Maureen's body, until he looked up to face everyone. "Maureen is somebody's wife…Maureen has a wife!"

"We know boy, we were all at the wedding." Collins teased with his big grin.

"I want to be a wife!" Mimi stated like a little girl. "But I want to have a husband…not a wife…no offense Joanne."

Joanne simply smiled as she looked up from watching Maureen sleep. "None taking."

Roger shifted uneasily in his chair. "You want to get married?"

"Someday…before I die." Mimi answered, whispering the last lines, as if it was a forbidden thing to say.

"What about you two?" Mark asked Collins and Angel, Roger silently thanking his best friend for putting the attention on someone else.

Angel simply smiled, and gave Collins a kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't matter if I'm married or not, I know I have Collins locked in for the rest of my life, and that's all I need."

Collins grinned from ear to ear, wrapping his arms around Angel's waist more firmly, while pulling her closer. "Aw thanks baby. I feel the same way about you."

Angel then twisted her head around, giving Collins a tender kiss on the lips, lingering it for as long as they could. Finally Mimi spoke up, causing the two to refocus their attention back to her.

"I don't know." Mimi began. "Ever since I was little, I always wanted to get married. I wanted my special day to look like a princess. I want to say that I have a husband waiting for me when I come home, it makes a relationship that much more special…"

"Aw chica." Angel cooed. "That's really sweet."

Mimi smirked, and shrugged, while leaning her head on Roger's shoulder. She didn't say anything else about marriage, but you could tell she was thinking about it; she had a small smirk on her face, her eyes had a little twinkle to them, and her face gave off a cute concentrated look

Everyone just smiled at each other, the talk of marriage finally broken when Maureen started to stretch and yawn.

"Mmm, pookie?" Maureen mumbled as she turned her head to look up at Joanne, her hand making contact with her mouth to wipe the drool that had spilt over.

"Morning." Joanne smiled down at her love.

Maureen just laid there, staring up into Joanne's eyes, smiling one of those smiles that made Joanne's heart melt every time. Finally Maureen sat up, placing a small kiss on Joanne's lips, before wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, resting her head on the lawyers shoulder.

Mimi watched the two in awe, the dancer wanted what they had, she wanted to share her life with someone, Roger to be precise, and if Maureen could get married, maybe there was hope for Roger.

The next day Roger was sitting in the loft alone, on the couch, looking through a brochure when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Roger." Joanne began. "Maureen forgot her coat here last night, so I thought I'd stop by after work to get it."

Roger nodded. "Oh yeah come on in, its over by the couch."

Joanne gave him a friendly smile, and walked in past the rocker, and over to the couch.

"Want anything to drink?" Roger asked, as he pulled out a beer from the fridge.

Joanne shook her head, as she grabbed the coat that was hanging off the couch. Then something on the coffee table caught her eye, so she slowly walked over to the coffee table to clear her curiosity, while answering, "Uh…no thanks."

Roger just nodded, as he popped the cap off his beer bottle, and took a swig. Joanne on the other hand walked closer to the coffee table, and processed to pick up a small brochure that was spread out on the table.

"Um Roger?" Joanne asked as she held the paper in front of her.

Roger set his beer down. "What?" He then turned his full concentration towards the lawyer, realization now consuming his body. "Oh shit!" He blurted as he darted towards the women in an attempt to keep her from reading his secret.

But Joanne turned just in time before Roger could pull the pamphlet from her hands. A smile tugged on her lips, as her back blocked Roger, her eyes taking in all the information on the page before her.

"Joanne." Roger warned, wrapping his arms around the lawyer, now successfully grabbing the booklet from Joanne. But it was to late, Joanne knew too much.

"Roger are you?" Joanne began, a spark of happiness exploding in her eyes.

Roger sighed. "Well I wasn't going to tell anyone, but yes I'm going to ask Mimi to marry me."

Joanne's face beamed, but then it quickly went into a blank stare. "Wait are you just doing this because of our conversation last night? Or do you actually want to get married?"

Finally a smile pulled on Roger's lips, one Joanne had never seen before, he almost looked like a little child who just found his lost dog. "I actually want to get married to Mimi. I thought it over and she is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, even if my life has a short expiration date."

Joanne didn't know what came over her, but at that moment she was so happy, she pulled Roger into a hug. "That is great news!"

Roger tensed up at first, him and Joanne never really hugged, but it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer for a friendly hug.

After they pulled away Roger flopped on the couch, the pamphlet still in his hands, as he looked it over with a confused expression. "I just have no idea what kind of ring to get her, I need one that isn't expensive, but I also want one that she will love." He then glanced towards Joanne and asked, "How did you know what kind of ring to buy Maureen?"

"I just knew…" Joanne stated, knowing her answer didn't help at all. "I have an idea, its Saturday tomorrow so I don't work, why don't we both go down to a jewelry store and pick one out. It will be a lot easier to see them in person, then just in a picture."

"You'll come with me?" Roger asked, a hit of a smile in his voice.

"If you want me to." Joanne said.

Roger nodded. "Yeah I would like that, Maureen seemed to love her ring, so I'll trust your judgment."

Joanne smirked as she stood up. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow around eleven?"

Roger followed her. "Make it one, and we can call it a date."

Joanne giggled. "Okay I'll be here at one then."

"Thanks Joanne." Roger said sincerely. "Oh and please don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise for Mimi."

Joanne grinned. "Not a problem."

They waved goodbye before Roger pulled the loft door shut. He then walked back over to the couch and put away the brochures. After he settled on the couch, and closed his eyes, picturing his life with Mimi, finally falling asleep with a pleased smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm actually trying a story that focuses on a couple besides MoJo. It will probably be short...but I thought I'd give a Mimi/Roger story a try... **

**I got the idea from Friends.**

**I don't own Rent, and I don't own Friends (_I have friends, but I don't own the TV show ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This sucks!" Roger said as he gazed through the glass, his eye landing on different kinds of rings, each one getting uglier as his eyes shifted on. "We've been everywhere, and I can't find anything."

Joanne walked up beside him. "It takes time, you'll find one."

"I want one now." Roger whined. "I didn't know rings could be so ugly."

Joanne smirked. "You'd be surprised."

"Like look how ugly that one is." Roger said while pointing to a ring that someone was picking up. Roger followed the ring as hands, passed it on to a set of other hands; the rocker then looked up, and noticed two male eyes staring at him. One pair was a salesman, and the other was a man picking out a ring. Roger gave the two a weak smirk.

"It's not so bad…"Roger trailed. "It looks better outside the case…"

The men just stared, until Roger quickly turned away, now facing Joanne who was trying to suppress her laugh. "Shut up."

"I didn't said anything" Joanne defended.

Roger just shrugged, and walked past the lawyer, until something caught his eye. He briskly made his way over to the case, now peering through the glass. "I think this is it, Joanne come look!"

Joanne walked over to Roger and examined the white gold, diamond ring. "It's gorgeous."

Roger looked up to see a salesman. "Sir! Could I look at this ring?"

The man nodded, as he came over and unlocked the glass case, taking out the ring that Roger had his eyes on. Slowly Roger reached out for it, and held it up in front of him.

"This is like a scene from Lord of the Rings." Joanne joked

Roger turned his focus to Joanne. "Here Joanne, ask me to marry you."

"What?" Joanne asked.

Roger handed her the ring. "I need to see if it's the right ring…ask me to marry you. Come on you did it before."

"Yeah to my wife…I'm not purposing to a guy." Joanne stated as she held the ring.

"Come on please?" Roger asked, "I want this to be special for Mimi."

Joanne rolled her eyes before giving in, "Fine…"

She then turned her body so she was totally facing the rocker; she then held out the box the ring was in. "Will you marry me?"

Roger smirked a little, but then shook his head. "No…"

"What?" Joanne asked taken back by his answer. "You're refusing my proposal?"

Roger shook his head again, some stray blonde hairs covering his forehead. "No, can you get down on one knee?"

Joanne sighed. "First you say no, now you're forcing me on my knees? I don't think that's how it works."

Roger laughed running his hand through is hair. "Come on Joanne…I need to know."

Joanne groaned a little, before she slowly knelt on her knee, holding the ring out to Roger, she then pictured him as Maureen, and began to ask, "Will you…marry me?"

Roger clutched his heart as he nodded his head. "Yes…this is it, this is the ring."

Joanne stood up, with a smile on her face. "Are you sure?"

Roger took the ring back and looked it over. "I'm sure."

"How much?" Roger asked as he handed it back to the salesman.

"Four thousand." He answered

Roger quickly frowned at what he heard. "Four thousand?" he then turned back to Joanne. "I can't afford that…"

Joanne frowned too, and then walked over to the salesman. "Is there anyway you could lower the price?"

The salesman sighed, as he looked the two over. "The lowest I can go is three thousand, six hundred."

Roger pulled Joanne back, and whispered so only she could here. "I don't know if you forgot, but I can't even afford the rent, him lowering the price a couple thousand isn't going to do anything for me."

"How about this." Joanne stated. "I'll…"

"No." Roger quickly said before she could even start. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm not letting you buy the ring for me."

Joanne put a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stop talking. "What I was going to say was, I'll loan you the money, and you can just pay me back."

Roger stared at Joanne for a while, he still didn't like the idea, but he liked the ring so much, and he wanted to get something Mimi deserved, and Mimi deserved that ring.

"Okay…" Roger sighed, not happy that he was agreeing.

Joanne smirked. "I know you don't like the idea, but you'll be happy in the end. Especially when you see Mimi's face light up with happiness, her arms wrapped around your neck, as she kisses you in a way she has never kissed you before."

Roger watched as Joanne slipped into a fantasy, her eyes clouded over with love, he was well aware that she was talking about the night she asked Maureen, and now the rocker couldn't wait to get that ring on Mimi's finger.

"Okay lets buy it." Roger said as he walked back over to the salesman. "I'll take it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe I found a ring, _the_ ring." Roger said as him and Joanne walked down the street.

"I know, so when are you going to pop the question?" Joanne asked.

Roger smirked, "Tomorrow night."

Joanne just nodded as they made it to their second destination for the day, The Life Café. They both walked in past the door to find the rest of the boho's gathered around the unusual table.

"Oh shit!" Roger said under his breath when he noticed Mimi was there. "Mimi is here, and I have the ring."

Joanne smirked. "Just put it in your pocket."

"Right." Roger said as he put his ring in his jacket, now taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Pookie!" Maureen shouted as she stood up from the table, running over to Joanne, and wrapping her arms around her in a giant hug.

"Hey ba-" Joanne was about to talk, but Maureen cut her off by placing her lips onto Joanne's.

Mimi then looked up from the table noticing Roger had arrived along with Joanne, so she too got up and gave her boyfriend a giant tender kiss.

Angel and Collins both eyed the two couples that were kissing, and then they eyed each other.

"What the hell." Collins said as he leaned into Angel, the two of them now kissing.

"Thanks guys…just kiss in front of me like I'm not even here." Mark joked as took a sip of wine.

"Okay." Angel said as she deepened her kiss with Collins.

"So where were you today?" Mimi asked Roger once she pulled away from his lips.

Roger shrugged, as the two walked over to take a seat at the table. "Hanging with Joanne."

Maureen now pulled away from Joanne, as she took a seat on Joanne's lap, eyeing Roger like he said something forbidden. "You and Joanne?"

"Yeah." Roger nodded.

"You and pookie were hanging out today?" Maureen asked again, while pointing her finger in between the two.

"Yes." Roger answered again.

"You and my wife?" Maureen asked yet again, as she held up her left hand to show off her ring. "My wife who bought me this expensive, beautiful ring?"

Joanne smiled, as she placed a kiss on Maureen's cheek. Roger then sighed at Maureen. "You know you can keep asking me the question, but it's not going to change my answer."

"Sorry…I just never thought you and Joanne would hang out…alone with each other." Maureen explained.

Collins nodded in agreement. "Yeah now that I think of it, a Joanne Roger friendship?" the professor then eyed the two. "Really?"

"We just went out for lunch." Joanne answered.

Mimi kissed Roger on the cheek. "At least Joanne got him to get out of the loft."

"You don't come out of the loft when I ask." Mark stated giving his best friend the sad eyes.

Roger just smirked in his direction. "I guess Joanne has something you don't. Isn't that right Maureen?"

"Oh…" Collins chuckled. "He got you good.'

"It's okay Marky." Angel began with a smile. "You can hang out with Mimi and I."

Mark simply smiled towards Angel, while the rest laughed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Mimi said as she stood up, giving Roger a quick kiss before walking away.

Once Roger was sure she was gone, he leaned into the table, and quietly said, "You guys want to know what Joanne and I really did today?"

Everyone nodded except Joanne who already knew.

Roger smirked and then reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. Before he could open it everyone's eye went wide, and Angel gasp.

"Are you going to…?" Collins began.

Roger smiled while he opened the box so everyone could see the ring. "I'm asking Mimi to marry me."

"She is going to be so happy!" Angel squealed with delight, causing Roger to smile even more.

"Ah dude." Mark said giving Roger a hug.

Collins then began laughing, while he walked over to give Roger a hug too, followed by Angel, Maureen and Joanne.

"You guys…please don't say anything I want this to be a huge surprise." Roger pleaded, while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Joanne helped you pick this out?" Maureen asked as she took the ring out of the box and examined it, and then passed it on so Angel could look.

"Yup!" Roger said proudly.

"She has good taste doesn't she?" Maureen said as she held her left hand back in the air, so she could admire her giant diamond wedding ring.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at that?" Mark asked a little annoyed.

Maureen shook her head, as her eyes stayed glued on her ring finger. "Never."

"I hope Mimi feels the same way." Roger said, as he looked up and saw Mimi coming back to the table. "Oh shit she's coming!"

Feeling under pressure everyone started rushing back to his or her chairs, and instead of the ring getting back to Roger, Maureen stuck it in her mouth.

"Maureen!" Roger whined, but then put a happy look on his face when Mimi came back.

"I'm going to go grab some drinks, want anything?" Mimi asked the rest of the group.

"No, no, no, …were all fine." Roger answered nervously.

Mimi eyed everyone else, and Maureen gave her thumbs up the ring still in her mouth.

"Okay." Mimi said as she walked over to the bar.

Maureen spit the ring out on her hand. "Whew…that was close."

"Give me that!" Roger sneered as he snatched the ring from the diva's hand, but just then Mimi came back to the table, causing Roger to stuff the ring in his mouth.

"I forgot my money." Mimi smirked as she grabbed her purse, and headed back to the bar.

A wide smile then spread across Maureen lips as she gazed at Roger. "We're practically kissing." She winked causing Roger to spit the ring out on his hand, finally able to put it back in the box and safely tucked away in his coat pocket.

"So how are you doing it?" Angel asked.

Roger smiled at the question and then answered, "Tomorrow night I'm going to lead her up to the roof top with a candle, because that's kind of how we met, and waiting for us up there is going to be a candle lit dinner. Then just before we eat I'm going to get down on one knee and ask…"

Angel gasped in happiness at the thought. "That is so cute, she's going to love it!"

"Who's going to love what?" Mimi asked as she sat back down at the table.

"Um." Roger began trying to think of an answer.

"Joanne is going to love what I'm going to do to her tonight." Maureen supplied with a smile on her face.

Mimi's eyebrows turned in confusion as she took a sip of her beer. "Okay…"

Roger then placed an arm around Mimi, pulling her in closer, and letting her head rest on his shoulder. His excitement only grew more when he felt her hand resting on his thigh, and her lips on his neck.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Roger whispered, causing Mimi to glance up at him.

"What's that sweetie?" Mimi asked.

Roger smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Nothing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah I took a line from Friends which I DON'T own.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day and Roger nervously stood in the loft. He stood in the middle of it, his eyes glued to the floor in a daze, as he thought about how he was going to ask Mimi the question.

"Nervous?" Mark asked while coming out from his bedroom.

Roger jolted out of his thoughts and eyed the filmmaker. "Not really…"

Mark just nodded as he walked into the living room to retrieve his camera.

"But what if she says no?" Roger asked, as he nervously played with his fingers.

"She isn't going to say no." Mark assured him.

Roger walked closer to him. "How do you know?"

Mark smiled while tilting his head. "Because it's Mimi, she came back to life for you! I think its safe to say she will marry you."

Roger smirked a little and was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door. "Oh man that's her! She is going to rip my heart out, and smear it all over the roof top!"

"What to stay calm." Mark joked as he walked to the loft door, and slid it open to reveal, Maureen, Angel, Collins and Joanne.

All four walked over to Roger and just stared at him with giant smiles.

"What?" Roger asked getting a little weirded out. "Stop looking at me."

"Sorry" Collins began. "But its just…after tonight you are going to have a fiancé!"

Roger smiled. "I know."

"Are you scared?" Angel asked as she eyed the shaking rocker.

Roger just shrugged.

"Afraid she'll say no?" Maureen asked, and kept talking. "Worried she might hear the question, get freaked out and then spit her wine all over you?" She then but her hand under her chin and rambled some more. "You know it's a good thing you're doing this before you two eat…this way she wont barf on you. Trust me barf is not a good thing…I remember I was on a date with this one chick and we were about to have sex, and I was on the bottom…and then she got this weird look on her face and…"

As the words were about to leave her lips, Collins covered her mouth with her hand. "Know when to stop talking…"

Maureen shook free as Joanne glared at her. "I was just trying to prepare him."

Roger eyed the drama queen, and then looked towards Joanne. "As my new friend…can you please take her away?"

Joanne nodded as she wrapped an arm around Maureen's waist. "Remember our a little talk we had?"

Maureen sighed. "I know, I know think before I speak."

"No." Joanne said digging her fingernails into Maureen's hip. "Don't talk about past relationships…I hate hearing about them."

"OW!" Maureen said as she pulled away. "Okay…okay!"

Just then Mimi entered the loft, quickly walking over to Roger, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chica!" Angel said wanting to give her a hug, but Roger eyed her telling her to calm down with his eyes.

Angel just jumped a little before wrapping her arms around Collins in an attempt to calm down.

"Okay we're going to go." Collins said still smiling at the couple in front of him. "Have fun you two…"

"Uh thanks…" Mimi said unsurely.

"Come on Maureen" Joanne said pulling Maureen on her way.

"Don't celebrate to loud." Maureen winked, as she followed Angel, Collins and Joanne out the door.

"Good luck." Mark said as he turned and followed the rest of the group, shutting the loft door behind him.

"What was that about?" Mimi asked with a small laugh in her tone.

Roger shrugged tensely. "Um who knows…they probably already started drinking."

"Well at least we're alone now." Mimi smirked as she wrapped her arms around Roger's neck, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Roger smiled into the kiss, and let it linger for quiet sometime, until the need for air caused them to pull away.

"So…" Mimi said slowly pulling away from Roger. "What do you want to do tonight, besides more of this?"

Roger grinned as he pulled Mimi closer. "First more of this." He said replacing his lips onto Mimi's. "And then I want to go to the roof top."

"The roof top?" Mimi asked.

Roger nodded. "Yeah its nice tonight, and it has a great view."

"Okay." Mimi smiled. "Lets go."

Roger smiled as he pulled on his jacket, and then he walked over to the table and grabbed a candle. "Here we can use this to light our way."

Mimi took the candle from his hand, and then a smirk hit her lips as she held it out to Roger. "Got a light?"

Roger quietly laughed as he lit a match, and then lit up the candle in Mimi's hands. "Lets go."

Mimi smiled wider as she took Roger's hand, and interlaced it with her own. The both then headed out the loft door, shutting it behind him. However just as they were heading up the starts for Roger's big question, they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Roger! Mimi!" The voice called from down the hall.

Mimi stopped walking and turned around. "Benny?"

Roger sighed. "What is he doing here?"

"You guys." Benny said now standing in front of the two. "I need a huge favor."

"No." Roger said as he began heading up the stairs again, trying to pull Mimi with him, but she wouldn't move.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Alison kicked me out of the house, I need a place to stay." Benny confessed.

"That sucks." Roger said as he began walking up the stairs again.

"Seriously." Benny said. "I know I've been an ass for the past year or so…"

"Exactly so what makes you think we are going to let you stay with us?" Roger asked cutting the other man off.

"Roger." Mimi warned. "I mean he did let us stay here rent free for that last six months…we can at least let him spend the night, and then he can find his own place in the morning."

Roger let out a huge huff as he eyed Mimi, and then Benny. He hated Benny and he was definitely about to turn him down, but when he looked back towards Mimi, and seen her big brown pleading, beautiful eyes, he gave in. "Fine…but he sleeps on the couch!"

"Thanks." Benny said sincerely.

"Come on we'll go help you settle in." Mimi said as she climbed down the stairs.

"I thought we were going to the roof top?" Roger asked.

Mimi turned around and glanced at him. "It's just the roof top we can always go tomorrow night."

Roger rolled his eyes, he didn't want to give up his surprise proposal so he just nodded and gave in to Mimi. "Okay…we'll go tomorrow."

Mimi smirked. "Now come on the faster we get Benny settled in, the faster we can have fun in my loft."

Roger's face lit up a little, he was still mad that he didn't get to propose tonight, but at least he still got to have some fun.

Benny scoffed at the couple as he began walking in the direction of the loft, while a kissing Roger and Mimi followed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thanks again you guys." Benny said as he laid a blanket over the couch, making it as comfortable as he could. "Seriously, I owe you."

Roger rolled his eyes, still not liking the fact that he was helping out the yuppie scum. "No problem. But remember, it's just for the night. You're finding your own place to stay in the morning."

Benny nodded understandingly. "I know I'll start looking as soon as I wake up. Well I'm going to go get ready for bed in the bathroom. Good night if you two are gone when I come out."

"Night." Mimi waved as Benny strolled into the bathroom with a small duffle bag in hand.

Roger didn't say anything; instead he focused his attention towards his girlfriend and wrapped her in a hug. "Want to head to your loft now?"

Mimi smirked and then gave him an answer by kissing him full on the lips. A few moments later they both pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Roger asked, still grinning from the kiss they just shared.

Mimi only nodded as she once again leaned in for another, but it was quickly interrupted when the loft door slid open, and Mark walked in.

"Congratulations!" Mark said as he walked over to the couple.

Roger's face fell at the sight; he then eyed the filmmaker trying to tell him to stop with his eyes.

"Congratulations on what?" Mimi asked, her eyes glancing back and forth from Mark and Roger.

Mark's eyes landed on Roger, who started shaking his head no when Mimi wasn't looking. Mark's smile suddenly dropped as he tried to think of a way to cover up his congratulations splurge.

"Um on…" Mark thought as he looked around the loft, his mind not coming up with any good lies, so he just made up something random. "Uh congratulations! Is what someone would say to someone else if they bought a new house…?" He nervously spit out.

Mimi stared at Mark with confusion.

"Anyways I'm off to bed." Mark said, while muttering. "Good luck with the rest of the boho's…"

Mimi turned back to face Roger with a serious expression on her face. "We need to get him a girlfriend."

Roger nodded in agreement as he leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met again, but it didn't go any further as the loft door flew open again.

"HI!" Maureen and Angel both chirped, with a grinning Collins and Joanne behind them.

"Let me see your hand!" Maureen shouted in excitement, as her and Angel ran over to Mimi.

"What?" Mimi asked as she slid out of Roger's arms, and turned around to face her friends.

When Mimi wasn't looking towards Roger, the rocker waved his arms in the air, signaling to everyone that he didn't propose.

The other four looked towards Roger like he was crazy, until they finally caught on.

"You want to see my hand?" Mimi asked them unsurely.

Angel and Maureen both eyed each other, and then smiled back towards Mimi.

Angel reached out and grabbed Mimi's hand, nervously answering, "Uh yes. Umm…Maureen learnt this new hand massage…she tried it on me down at The Life, you should let her give you one."

Mimi's face lit up, as her eyes shifted from Angel to Maureen. "Okay."

Mimi held out her hand to Maureen, letting Maureen take it in between her own palms. The diva pressed her thumbs into the back of Mimi's hand, gently moving them in circles, now producing a smile on Mimi's lips.

"Wow…that does feel nice." Mimi nodded towards Angel.

Maureen smirked. "I should do this as a profession."

"Yes you should." Mimi said as she took her hand back, and headed for the exit. "Well you guys I'm going down to my loft now. Roger would you like to join me?" She added with a wink.

Roger couldn't help but smile, and answered, "I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay." Mimi said as she left the loft, and headed down stairs into her own loft.

"Why didn't you do it?" Collins asked, once he was sure Mimi was gone.

As if on cue Benny walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and in sweat pants.

"Wow." Maureen whispered as she took in the mans shirtless body. "Benny do you work out?"

In response Joanne pulled Maureen back, and answered, "I do, and I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

Maureen only smirked as she let Joanne hold her back in an embrace.

Benny chuckled as he walked over to the couch. "A little."

"Why is he here?" Collins asked, wrapping his arms around Angel from behind.

"Muffy kicked him out." Roger answered. "He's only staying for the night."

"So if you guys know any places I could stay, that would be great." Benny stated.

"I could probably hook you up." Angel said.

"Really?" Benny asked with hope. "That would be great."

Angel nodded. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

Just then Mark walked out of his bedroom, and started heading to the bathroom, until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Slowly he walked over to a picture hanging on the wall and straightened it, before heading back in the direction of the bathroom.

Two seconds later the bathroom door flew open, and Mark popped his head out. "Whoa! Benny is here?"

"Wow." Maureen snorted. "He's slower then me."

"Just for the night." Benny answered.

"Roger? Did you know about this?" Mark asked, walking closer to the group.

"It was his idea." Benny answered.

"What? When?" Mark asked. "Why?"

"I think he almost covered the 5 W's." Collins grinned.

Benny explained his whole ordeal over again, and then headed back to the bathroom.

"Now I just need to do a couple more things in here, and then I'm off to bed." Benny said while closing the door behind him.

"And that would be the reason why I didn't ask Mimi." Roger finally said, while pointing to the bathroom door. "So much for my surprise."

"You can still surprise her." Angel stated. "She doesn't know you were going to ask her."

"Yeah but she must suspect something. I mean who comes in the loft congratulating someone for no reason?" Roger asked glaring towards Mark, his eyes then moving to Angel and Maureen. "Most importantly who walks into a room asking to see someone's hand?"

"Maureen…someone who massages a persons hand." Angel answered.

"Or someone who just got engaged!" Maureen answered as if it was even a question.

Roger sighed. "See…she must know something."

"Just hold back for a while." Mark said.

"I want to do it soon." Roger said, his eyes gazing at the floor.

After a few more moments of silence the rockers face lit up. "I have an idea." He began. "I'll just act as if I really hate marriage, and that I'm really against it. So then when I ask her, she will be really surprised, and won't even know what hit her."

"That could work." Mark said with a smile.

"Anyways I'm going to go clean up the roof, and then join Mimi." Roger said as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Collins said, stopping Roger before he could leave. "Is there still food and candles up there?"

"Yeah." Roger answered.

Collins smiled, his attention turning towards Angel. "Want to have a romantic dinner up on the roof?"

Angel couldn't help but grin, while placing a kiss on Collins cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes." Collins chuckled as he led Angel out the door. "Thanks Roger, you can go join Mimi, I'll clean up for you."

Roger smirked while shaking his head, watching as Angel dragged Collins up the stairs. "At least someone gets to enjoy it."

"Come on honeybear." Joanne said while taking Maureen's hand. "Lets go home, I want you to massage my hands." Joanne then pulled Maureen closer. "And other things."

It was now time for Maureen to grin brightly as she sped up her pace, and made it out of the loft building in record time.

"Have fun with Benny." Roger snickered towards Mark.

"Thanks." Mark said sarcastically. "Have fun with Mimi."

"Oh I will." Roger laughed, now shutting the loft door, and heading down stairs where Mimi was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Mimi smirked when Roger walked into her bedroom.

"Sorry I was talking with everyone." Roger explained as he climbed into bed with Mimi.

"Well now that we're alone." Mimi said with a seductive smile, now straddling the rockers waist. "Lets have our own fun."

Roger nodded as he pulled Mimi's lips to his, indicating a slow kiss, that eventually turned into a heated one, which ultimately led to them shedding their clothes. An hour later Mimi laid snuggled up in Roger's warm arms, where they both quickly feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the next day, and Roger and Mimi were in the dancer's loft, getting ready for a night out at the Life Café with just the two of them.

"Ready Meems?" Roger called out as he walked out of Mimi's bathroom.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah I just have to run upstairs and get my coat, I forgot it in your loft."

"Okay." Roger nodded. "I'll wait down here."

Mimi nodded in return, before heading up the stairs, where she found Benny talking on the phone. Mimi waved to him and then quickly tiptoed into Roger's room where her coat laid on the bed. When she left the bedroom Benny was off the phone.

"Hey." Benny called out.

Mimi smiled. "Hey, did you find a place to stay?"

"Uh yeah, it's right across from Angel's apartment." Benny answered.

"In the same building?" Mimi asked.

Benny nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be neighbors with Collins and Angel." He then looked down, scratching the back of his neck before he made eye contact with Mimi. "I owe you guys a lot for doing this for me."

"It's okay." Mimi smirked. "Just don't shut our power off anymore."

Benny chuckled as he watched the dancer head for the door; however before she could leave he stopped her with verbal action. "I still have feelings for you…"

Mimi stood still, her back turned to Benny, her hand resting on the door handle. She didn't speak, sensing he had more to say, and she was right.

"That's part of the reason Alison kicked me out." Benny explained.

The words echoed around in the loft, filling Mimi's ears. But it didn't do anything for her, so she simply turned around, with an unpleasant smile on her face. "Don't do this Benny. I'm with Roger now and I love him. So don't think for a second that you have a chance with me, because you don't."

Benny just stood staring at Mimi, the words stinging him a little. After she was done, Mimi turned away, sliding the door open, not giving Benny a chance to speak his mind, and then she ran downstairs.

"Ready now?" Roger asked as he saw Mimi enter the loft, sliding her coat over her shoulders.

"Yup." Mimi answered as she waited for Roger in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, sensing a mood change.

Mimi weakly smirked, while she took Roger's hand and interlaced it. "Nothing."

Roger just looked at her for a few moments, trying to read her, but it was no use, so he just kissed her on the cheek, and then the two headed to The Life Café.

When the couple got to the Life, they quickly took a seat and ordered. Roger smiled to himself, his plan of bad taking marriage now setting in.

"You know." Mimi began as she took one of Roger's hands, and started playing with his fingers. "I love our friends, but I love when it's just the two of us."

Roger smirked. "Me too."

"I think we need to seriously find Mark a girlfriend, this way we will have some more alone time." Mimi joked. "Then they can move out and get married, and we can have the loft all to ourselves."

"Married?" Roger questioned, his plan coming into full play. "Who would want to get married?"

Mimi shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Look how happy Maureen and Joanne are. We all thought they weren't going to make it, and now they are happily married. Don't you want that?"

Roger looked away, so he didn't have to make eye contact with his girlfriend. "Not really, I mean you're stuck with the same person for the rest of your life."

"Don't you want to be with me for the rest of out lives?" Mimi asked. "I mean we've been dating for almost a year now. Wouldn't you like to know that someday we will move to the next level, and share our life together?"

"I already am sharing my life with you." Roger stated. "We are just doing it the easier, and less expensive way. Imagine if we were to get a divorce, which would cost us tones! Not to mention the expense of actually having a wedding."

"So this is it for you?" Mimi asked. "This is you sharing your life with me?"

"You are _my _girlfriend aren't you?" Roger asked with all seriousness.

"Yeah." Mimi answered. "But that's not a full commitment."

"What is commitment these days?" Roger asked.

Mimi shook her head at Roger's attitude towards marriage, and then stood up. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Mimi come on…" Roger said as he reached out to her.

Instead Mimi just ignored his pleads and headed out the door.

"Wow that was easier then I thought." Roger said out loud, just as the waiter came back with their food.

"Dude did you just dump that hot chick?" The waiter asked.

Roger shook his head. "Nah, I'm just messing around with her head. Don't worry its all part of my plan."

"Can I have her number?" The waiter asked.

"What, no. I didn't dump her, we are going to get married." Roger answered.

The waiter nodded with a questioning look. "Yeah, it really looks like you want to marry her…"

Roger glared towards the waiter as he walked. He then smiled to himself, feeling satisfied by what just happened. _"She is going to be so surprised."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mimi rushed up the stairs to Joanne and Maureen's apartment building, finally coming to a stop at the familiar door.

"Joanne!" The dancer called out, pounding her fists against the wood, still a little furious with Roger, and his anti-wedding splurge. "Joanne I need to talk to you!"

Right before Mimi was about to knock again, the door swung opening, revealing Maureen in just a sweatshirt, and boy cut underwear. "Hey what's the banging all about?"

"Can I come in?" Mimi asked as she walked by Maureen, before Maureen could even accept her. "Thanks."

Maureen stood at the door for a few seconds a little confused, before closing it, "Okay…" slowly she turned around to face Mimi who looked pretty upset. "Is something wrong?"

Mimi looked around the apartment. "Is Joanne here?"

"No." Maureen answered as she walked back into the living room, plopping herself on the couch. "She's still at work, why what do you need?"

"I need to talk to her. Angel isn't home and I thought Joanne would be second best…" Mimi began, but then kind of went quiet when she finished her last sentence.

Maureen gawked. "I'm not second best?"

"Well I assumed you would be here with Joanne. You and Joanne are like a package deal." Mimi lied, as she nervously playing with her fingers. "Um…so can I talk to you?" She asked, even though she wished it were Angel, or Joanne. But she really needed someone right now, and Maureen was sometimes pretty good at things like this.

Maureen smirked while shifting on the couch, now patting the empty spot next to her. "Sure, come sit."

Mimi slowly nodded, as she took off her coat, and then joined Maureen on the couch. "Okay it's about Roger…"

"Relationship problems?" Maureen asked with a serious expression.

Mimi nodded.

"You came to the right place!" Maureen grinned. "Who better to talk to, then to someone who has dated both genders?"

Mimi smiled weakly. "Uh yeah…"

"So what's up?" Maureen asked, while tucking her legs underneath her.

"Roger, he is so stupid!" Mimi said, her anger building back up as she thought about him. "How could someone not like marriage?"

Maureen smirked to herself. _"His plan is actually working."_ She then smiled brighter, thinking it would be a good idea to go along with Roger's plan. "So he doesn't like marriage?"

"No." Mimi answered bitterly. "This is it for him!"

Maureen nodded. "That does sound like Roger. He hates marriage."

"What's to hate about it?" Mimi asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, I like it I'm happily married to Joanne." She said while holding up her hand so she could look at her ring. "I love having a wife, especially some who is successful, makes good money to support me and who buys me things, she is also good in bed, cooks for me, cleans the house…"

"Uh Maureen…" Mimi interrupted. "I thought I could talk to you?"

"Sorry." Maureen said shaking her head clear of Joanne. "Um yeah, want to know something I do know about Roger?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes."

"I heard that he would rather get kicked in the balls five times in a row, for a month straight, then to get married and share his life with someone." Maureen answered.

"What?" Mimi asked a little more upset then before. "Who told you that?"

Maureen leaned back in the couch. "The rocker himself."

Mimi stood up angrily. "I can't believe him!"

"I know." Maureen said while checking out Mimi. "I'd marry you in a heart beat, you're a sexy stripper for the love of god!"

Mimi stared at Maureen for a few seconds, before replying. "Can't you go five minutes with out hitting on someone?"

Maureen's eyes shot up, now making eye contact with Mimi. "Sorry. But yeah, don't expect a proposal from Roger anytime soon. You would probably have a better chance at spotting big foot, before Roger got down on one knee."

"That's fine." Mimi said as she angrily threw on her coat. "If he doesn't want to get married and be my husband, then I don't want to be his girlfriend!"

"What?" Maureen asked, her face now dropping. "No, no, no."

Mimi nodded as she walked to the exit. "Yes, what we have is pointless if he doesn't want to go a step further."

"Roger LOVES marriage!" Maureen all of a sudden blurted.

"But you just said he would rather…" Mimi began but Maureen cut her off.

"You're going to listen to me!" Maureen asked. "No one ever listens to me!"

"Yes we do." Mimi said. "And you made it quite clear that Roger never wants to be married." Mimi then opened the door. "I'll see you later Maureen."

"No Mimi wait!" Maureen began but was cut off with the door shutting in her face.

"Oh shit this is not good!" Maureen said to herself, as she ran in her bedroom to put on some jeans, and then quickly headed out the door.

Mimi briskly walked down the street, coming to a stop at Angel's apartment building. Quickly she walked up the stairs, but instead of knocking on Angel's door, she knocked on the one across from it.

The door opened. "Hey."

"Hey." Mimi said. "Can I come in?"

Benny nodded. "Yeah sure."

Benny slowly shut the door, then turned around to face Mimi. "What's wrong?"

"Roger." Mimi answered her eyes focusing on the ground. "I hate him sometimes."

"Don't we all." Benny smirked.

"All I want to do is get married." Mimi said. "Is that so much to ask for?" tears now forming in her eyes. "At least before its to late. I know my life is going to end sooner then others, but I want that part of my life to happen."

"Getting married isn't everything." Benny said.

Mimi flopped herself down on the couch. "It is to me, I want that special day, and I want someone, who wants to share that special day with me, someone who wants to share their life with me."

Benny sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'd marry you."

Mimi sniffled, wiping a small tear that fell from her eye. "That's what Maureen said."

"She would say that." Benny laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little. "But for real."

Mimi slowly tilted her hear up, her brown eye meeting Benny's. Slowly Benny began to lean in, his lips inches away from Mimi's.

"I know." Mimi said before their lips could touch. "I know you would marry me, but you're not Roger."

Mimi then pulled away and stood up. "I want my special day, and I want to be able to call someone my own, but if I had to do it with anyone, I'd do it with Roger." Mimi then began to walk to the door. "Sorry."

Benny stood up shaking his head in responds. "It's okay. I mean getting shot down twice in one day is not really good for my ego, but I kind of understand."

Mimi weakly smiled as she reached to open the door.

"What are you going to do?" Benny asked before Mimi could leave.

Mimi pulled the door open, and then headed out. "I'm going to leave for awhile…think things through."

Before Benny could say anything, Mimi was gone and out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted as the elevator came to a halt on Joanne's floor. Quickly she ran through the open doors, and down the hall to Joanne's office. "Joanne!" She shouted again, as she stopped in front of a girl sitting at a desk, who was also know as Lucy Joanne's secretary. "Is Joanne in there?" Maureen asked quickly.

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I'll buzz you in."

A few seconds later, Lucy looked back up towards Maureen. "Okay you can enter."

Just as Maureen was about to walk in, something stopped her. So she backed up and leaned against Lucy's desk. "So when are you and I going to hook up?"

Lucky smirked and rolled her eyes. "Maureen…it was cute at first, but now you're married to my boss."

Maureen was about to make up some other flirty remark, but the thought of Roger and Mimi popped back in her mind, "That's okay I need to talk to Joanne anyway! See yeah!" The diva waved as she ran into Joanne's office.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked, her eyes landing on her approaching wife.

"Joanne I did something really bad." Maureen began as she took a seat in front of Joanne's desk.

Joanne quickly stood up, grabbing the closes weapon she could find, which was a thick lawyer textbook. "Did you cheat!"

Maureen raised her hands in the air, shielding her face from whatever Joanne was about to do. "NO! Put the book down Joanne!"

Joanne slowly put the book down, her sudden burst of anger slipping away. "Sorry…"

"Man I hate to think what you would do if I ever did cheat." Maureen muttered, as she straightened out her clothes.

"So what's wrong?" Joanne asked.

"I think I broke up Roger and Mimi." Maureen blurted quickly.

Joanne's face fell. "How?"

"I went along with Roger's anti-marriage thing." Maureen explained, and then proceeded to tell the lawyer the entire story of her and Mimi's conversation.

"Maureen!" Joanne exclaimed.

"I know!" Maureen whined, putting her head in her hands. "I don't know what do to. I should never be allowed to talk to people, unless I'm flirting."

Joanne cringed at her last comment, but it went away when the thought of Roger and Mimi came back into her mind. "Okay…its alright we'll fix this."

"We?" Maureen asked her eyes brightening up with hope.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah I'll try calling Mark, Angel and Collins, and you go try to find Roger, and warn him, I'll send the other three after Mimi."

"Okay." Maureen said as she stood up, a little bit of hope entering her body. "Thanks Joanne!"

Joanne nodded, now picking up the phone so she could call Angel, but before she could dial Maureen brought her into a rough kiss.

"Mmmm Maureen." Joanne mumbled against Maureen's lips. "We have a little dilemma on our hands, and I don't think kissing me is going to help."

"Sorry." Maureen smirked. "You're just a really awesome wife!"

Joanne nodded in agreement. "You're not so bad yourself. Now go find Roger, so he can have his awesome wife too!"

"Okay!" Maureen said with excitement as she ran to the exit. "I love you!"

"Love you too." Joanne smiled finally able to call Collins and Angel.

Roger whistled while he walked into the loft, where Mark was putting together his camera.

"You're happy." Mark smiled. "Are you and Mimi engaged?"

"Nope." Roger laughed as he flopped on the couch. "She thinks I totally hate marriage."

"Oh your plan." Mark nodded. "I guess that's good."

"Oh yeah, you should have seen how mad she was." Roger smirked. "She ran out of The Life Café."

"Roger!" Maureen's voice was heard from the other side of the loft door, which was soon swung open to reveal an out of breath Maureen.

"Maureen?" Mark asked, his eyes focusing on the diva who was clutching her stomach.

Maureen looked up and smiled. "Word of advice, don't call someone's name while running…it makes you lose your breath faster…"

"Why were you calling my name?" Roger asked.

"Oh thank god you're here." Maureen said, slowly making her way to the couch, were she flopped down next to the rocker. "I have some bad news…"

"What?" Roger asked. "You and Joanne getting a divorce?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, but can I get some water. I just ran five thousand blocks trying to find your ass!"

Mark threw her a bottle of water; quickly the cap was off, and she began pouring it down her throat. Roger watched impatiently, anxiously waiting for the bad news Maureen had to share with him.

"Maureen." Roger warned. "Hurry up! If this has anything to do with Mimi, I want to know."

Maureen nodded, but she still kept the bottle to her lips. Just then Collins and Angel burst through the loft door.

"Roger!" Angel shouted.

"What?" Roger asked his head whipping around to see an out of breath Collins and Angel.

Mark sighed."You know there is this thing in New York City. You wave down this big yellow car, and the driver will pick you up, and drive you to your destination for a certain price." Mark explained, as he handed Collins and Angel some water. "It will save you all the trouble of being out of breath."

"Shut up boy." Collins stated as he plopped on a chair. "Roger we have some bad news."

Roger glared towards Maureen "So I've heard."

"So what are you going to do to get Mimi back?" Angel asked.

"What!" Roger shouted. "What do you mean back?"

"I thought you heard the news?" Angel asked, while setting herself on Collins lap.

"No I knew there was bad news, but I didn't know what it was about." Roger explained now standing up.

"Relax." Mark said putting a hand on Roger's shoulder. "We don't even know how bad, the bad news is."

"How bad is the bad news?" Roger asked, his eyes glaring at his three friends, who had the answers.

"Mimi sort of ran away." Maureen answered, and then explained her side of the story, and how she went along with Roger's plan, and made Mimi even more angry

"Maureen I'm going to kill you!" Roger shouted after she was done explaining, the rocker now running towards the drama queen with full force.

Collins however stopped him in time, holding him back by his collar. "She was just trying to help."

"Well she didn't!" Roger yelled.

"Honey relax." Angel said. "We'll get Mimi back. Joanne took the afternoon off, and is trying to look for her right now."

"I'll go look for her too." Mark offered.

Just as Mark was about to leave Joanne entered the loft.

"Joanne!" Roger said in delight. "Did you find her? Where is she?"

Joanne shook her head. "No I sent Angel and Collins after her."

"Uh…"Collins cleared his throat. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did." Joanne answered. "I told you to go look for Mimi, and I'll go find Roger incase Maureen didn't make it in time."

"No you said, you'll go find Mimi, and for us to go find Roger incase Maureen didn't make it in time." Collins said.

"Well you all made it in time for me!" Roger said angrily. "Now why the hell are we all standing around here for, lets go find Mimi!"

"Okay lets go." Mark said while picking up his camera.

Everyone headed for the door; Roger however stopped them before they could all walk out. "Maureen you stay here."

"What why? I want to help look." Maureen said.

"No." Roger stated. "We have a better chance of finding her out on the streets. I don't think she'll come back here, and I don't want you talking to her again, and screwing more things up."

"But…" Maureen began, but Roger turned and walked away.

"Pookie?" Maureen called out to Joanne.

"Just stay here." Joanne said. "If she does happen to come back, I don't know try and talk to her…"

Maureen sighed; Joanne then gave her a kiss on the cheek, before heading out of the loft with the rest of the group.

"Okay lets split up." Roger stated. "Mark and Joanne go check her work, The Life Café, and other places you think she might go. Collins and Angel stay on the streets and hit the parks."

"Where are you going to look?" Collins asked.

Roger turned and began walking away. "I'm going to go have a chat with the yuppie scum."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Benny open up!" Roger demanded as he pounded on the door.

A few seconds later, Benny pulled the door open, a small confused look hitting his face as to why the rocker was banging on his door. The confused expression however, soon turned to worry when Roger grabbed him by the collar, and roughly pushed him back inside the apartment.

"Where is she?" Roger asked his hands still gripped around Benny's shirt.

"Where is who? Benny asked.

"Don't play games with me Benny." Roger stated. "I know Mimi is here."

"Calm down." Benny said as Roger's grasp tightened. "She's isn't here anymore."

Roger shoved him this time, but didn't let go of his shirt. "Anymore?"

At this point Benny was fed up with the roughness of the rocker, so he successfully grabbed Roger's wrists, and pushed him away. "I said calm down!"

"I want to know where she is." Roger said again, getting a little closer to Benny.

Benny straightened out his clothes, and took a deep breath. "Look she isn't here. She came by earlier today, angry out of her mind because of you."

Roger let his guard down this time, his fingers still clenched into fist. "What did you say to her?"

Benny shrugged. "I tried to calm her down…"

"Did you do anything with her…" Roger asked unable to say the words he wanted to.

"No nothing like that happened. We just talked, and then she ran out of here, saying she needed to think." Benny answered.

"Did she say where she was going?" Roger asked.

"No, she just got up and left." Benny said. "Man Roger what did you say to her? She was pissed."

Roger ran his hand through his hair, his anger for Benny slowly slipping away. "I had this whole plan…"

"To piss her off?" Benny asked with a small smirk.

"No." Roger said flopping on the couch, and then reaching into his coat pocket to pull out the ring. He didn't say anything else; he just showed Benny the box.

Benny's eyes landed on the box, "Oh." He breathed as he took a seat next to Roger. "You were going to ask her…"

"Yeah." Roger answered as he made eye contact with Benny. "You kind of ruined it the night you showed up at the loft. Then after that I thought she suspected something, so I made it seem like I hated marriage, in order to surprise her."

"Well that worked out well." Benny teased.

Roger snorted. "Tell me about it…"

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

Roger shrugged. "Sure."

"Why the hell are you hanging out in my apartment, when you should be out there looking for Mimi?" Benny asked with a small laugh.

Roger stood up and ran for the door. "You're right. I need to find her before she leaves town or something."

Benny stood up with him, and before Roger could leave he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Roger…good luck. She truly loves you, even if you managed to piss her off."

Roger smirked. "Thanks…and um sorry about before…"

"Don't worry about it, now go find Mimi before I do." Benny said giving him a little push out the door.

Roger nodded and quickly left the apartment, fleeing down the stairs, and out to the streets.

A couple hours later, the five of them met back outside the loft building, exchanging their information.

"Anything?" Roger asked.

Joanne shook her head. "Nothing."

"Where could she be? She has only been gone since this afternoon, she couldn't have gone far." Roger worried.

"It's okay man, you'll find her." Collins said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should take a break, and search tomorrow." Mark suggested, but Roger shook his head.

"No I want to keep looking, we can't stop it's getting late, I don't want her out there on her own." Roger stated.

"Mimi can take care of herself, how about we take a small break, then go out again." Angel said. "Maybe she will come back to the loft."

Roger's eyes then darted up. "Do you think she came back to the loft already? We left Maureen there, maybe she came back and Maureen actually talked some sense into her!"

"Lets go check." Mark said, but before he could finish his sentence, Roger burst into the loft building, and began racing up the stairs with the rest of the group behind him.

Just as Roger reached his loft he noticed Maureen standing outside of it, and was pacing while biting her nails.

"Maureen?" Roger questioned.

Maureen's head whipped up. "Where were you?"

"Where do you think I was?" Roger asked surprised. "I was looking for Mimi!"

Maureen's face fell at the sound of the dancer's name, Roger took noticed and moved in closer. "Why what's wrong? Maureen tell me she is alright!"

"She is." Maureen stated. "But you have to know something…"

"What?" Roger asked, his body filling with worry. "Maureen please tell me…"

At this point the rest of the boho's arrived, and stood behind hind Roger.

"She came back to the loft." Maureen answered.

"That's great." Mark said, but somehow Maureen's expression didn't let him believe it was good news.

"She just came back to get a few things, and then she left again." Maureen said.

"What?" Roger asked again, tears building up behind his eyes. "What do you mean she left? Where did she go!"

"She didn't really say where she was going." Maureen replied. "She told me she loved you though, but she needed to get away for a while…she was confused."

"Confused about what?" Roger asked as he began pacing. "I love her too!" He shot a look back towards Maureen. "Why didn't you stop her? You can't do anything right!"

"Look I'm sorry." Maureen said. "I didn't know what to say, she was upset, and pissed off! Don't blame this shit on me, because your stupid plan backfired!"

"Okay just calm down." Angel declared, coming in between the two friends. "We will get a hold of Mimi, and work this out."

"We can't work this out!" Roger shouted. "She's gone and I have no idea where she is!"

"We can still…" Collins began but was cut off.

"No we can't!" Roger said as he headed for the loft door, "Just leave me alone, I want to be alone."

As he slid open the loft door he froze in the doorway; the sight of fifty lit candles, and rose pedals scattered across the dingy floor taking his breath away. Everyone else took a glance at the sight; all wearing surprised, and shocked expressions, except Maureen who was smiling from ear to ear.

Roger took in the loft, and then his eyes fell on Mimi, who was dressed in a mini black dress, with her long brown hair, flowing over her shoulders.

"Mimi?" Roger asked as he took a step into the loft.

Mimi smiled, while taking a step closer to the rocker. "You wanted it to be a surprise."

Roger was speechless at her words; he then took a glance behind him to see Maureen's head poking in the door. Maureen smirked and winked at him, and then slowly shut the door to leave Mimi and Roger alone and in their moment. Roger slowly turned his head, making a mental note to thank Maureen.

The two of them walked closer, and before Roger could pull Mimi into a hug, the dancer got down on one knee.

Roger couldn't believe what was going on, all this time he was trying to think of how to surprise Mimi, but here Mimi was shocking the hell out of him.

"Every since I was little I always wanted to have my special day." Mimi began looking deeply into Roger's eyes. "But ever since I got infected, I didn't think it was possible, until I met you…and here we are…" She sobbed tears now spilling down her cheeks, "Here we are…" She tried for more words, but tears kept seeping out of her eyes, making it hard for her to speak. "You know there is a reason why girls don't do this!"

Roger let out a small laugh, as he got down on one knee. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Now becoming eye level with Mimi, he reached out and grabbed her hands, the smile on his lips becoming bigger, at her beauty. "Okay…" Roger began, a surprise tear rolling down his cheek. "I never thought I would ever be able to love again…" he started as more tears started rolling down the both of their cheeks. "But then you proved it wrong, when you came walking into the loft, asking for a light. I never thought I would be happy again, but you make me happier then I ever thought I could be, and if you let me I will make you happy, and give you your special day, and share my life with you…" Roger slowly took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring and opening the box, causing Mimi to gasped at the sight of the ring.

"Mimi…will you marry me?" Roger finally asked. His tears now drying up, as more spilled from Mimi's eyes.

Mimi wiped away some tears, before answering, "Yes."

A burst of joy ran through Roger's body, as he reached out and slipped the ring on Mimi's finger, once the ring was on, Mimi threw herself at Roger, wrapping him in a hug, and then capturing his lips for a lip lock.

"I love you." Roger whispered once they pulled away.

Mimi kissed him one last time, before replying. "I love you too."

Their lips met again, for a romantic kiss, the both of them smiling as they pulled apart.

"I'm never going to piss you off again." Roger joked.

Mimi laughed as they embraced again, this time a knock on the door breaking them apart.

"Can we come in yet? We're dying out here!" Maureen shouted from the other side.

Roger and Mimi both laughed, as the couple ran to the door and slid it open, the other five waiting anxiously on the other side.

"I'm engaged!" Mimi shouted with joy, her arms swinging around Angel.

"Congratulations chica!" Angel beamed, pulling her best friend closer.

Roger then pulled Maureen into a surprising hug. "Thanks." He whispered

"For what?" Maureen smirked.

"Don't tell me you didn't help out with this?" Roger asked as they pulled away.

Maureen smiled, backing away. "No this was all Mimi's idea." The diva then made eye contact with the dancer, giving her a little wink, causing Mimi to smile.

"Let's celebrate!" Collins said with a huge grin after giving Roger a friendly hug.

"Because we don't drink enough." Mark sarcastically said.

"Oh boy, you need a girl!" Collins laughed as he swung an arm around Mark, leading him down to The Life Café.

Angel took Collins free hand, interlacing it with her own as they headed for the stairs. Maureen then wrapped her arms around Joanne, the two of them smiling at the newly engaged couple.

"You two coming down?" Joanne asked, her arms now around Maureen, as they began following the other three.

Roger and Mimi exchanged glances, and then eyed Maureen and Joanne. "Nah, you can all celebrate for us, we're going to celebrate alone for a little while."

"Understandable." Maureen smirked, Joanne now pulling her away, leaving Mimi and Roger alone.

Once the boho's were out of sight, Mimi and Roger headed back in the loft. Once the door was shut, Mimi jumped in Roger's arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"Want to carry your new fiancé to the bed?" Mimi smirked.

Roger simply smiled as he ran to the bedroom, Mimi giggling the whole way, until she was gently laid on the bed, where Roger drew her into a kiss.

"I love you." Mimi said again for the second time that night.

Roger grinned, looking down at his new fiancé, the words breaking free from his throat. "I love you too."

_The End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was my last chapter...sorry I didn't warn you, I honestly thought there were going to be 10 chapters...**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The ****Inspiration** **came from the tv show Friends, (Best show ever!) I don't own Friends by the way...and I don't own Rent.**

**Thanks again for R&Ring you guys made me excited to keep writing! **


End file.
